Love Bites (But so do I)
by VaingloriousHound
Summary: Tayuya finds that a certain blonde haired ninja is just too entertaining to not mess around with him. Invading Konoha can wait, messing with blondie can't.


**Love Bites (But so do I)**

* * *

**A/N: Another one!**

* * *

The infiltration of Konoha was taking ages longer than it was supposed to and after no less than four additional weeks, Tayuya was bored out of her mind. The finals of the Chunin Exams were next week so something had to happen pretty soon or she'd have to get the hell out of Konoha with the rest of the Oto "Genin". Not that there were any actual Genin among them.

She noticed a waitress scurry past and managed to get her attention with a sharp whistle. "One more, alright?" Tayuya waved her empty tea cup at her.

Obviously annoyed after being whistled at, but still polite, the woman bowed her head, took the empty cup, and hurried back out into the kitchen.

Stupid leaf idiots. None of them had even noticed that a grand total of forty enemy Jonin had gotten inside of their precious walls. She sighed into her hand, staring out of the café's glass front. This village got old _really_ fast and Tayuya felt the need to distract herself while she waited for shit to go south.

Her distraction appeared in the form of a tall blonde guy who trailed after some pink extra with no tits to speak of, entering the café just as Tayuya had been about to leave. He looked mighty fine, that she had to admit, but the way he stuck to the pink one's heels like a lost puppy was just fucking disgusting.

"But Sakura!" she heard him whine, "We could at least go on one date!"

That was some true desperation right there. Thinking that they could serve to amuse her, Tayuya remained at her table for the time being.

"No, Naruto!" pinky sighed, obviously irritated. "How often do I have to tell you today!"

Blondie flinched but didn't appear ready to give up just yet. "Come on!" he pleaded. "You'd go if Sasuke asked! We could grab a bite over at-"

"For all that is holy!" pinky exclaimed, spinning in her heal to glare at him. "Could you please just stop being a bother already?"

Blondie pouted, crossing his arms. "Geez, do you always have to be so mean?"

He received a forceful flick to the forehead in response. So forceful that he stumbled back. Tayuya considered herself impressed. So when blondie was lest standing in front of the counter after his pink girly left with some fat free bullshit, Tayuya decided that maybe she was bored enough for this. She rose from her seat, slapped a few bills onto the table and approached the blonde one with the slumped shoulders.

"Got shot down, huh?" she commented absently, sliding up to his side by the counter. Why, would you look at that! He didn't look half bad from up so close! The whiskers were pretty cute.

He jumped in surprise, incredibly undignified, and turned around sheepishly. "Oh ,uh, yeah," he laughed. He took a moment to study her face before shrugging. "But, well, not the first time."

Tayuya grinned. Man, he was easy! "You know what that means?" she asked, seizing him up.

He didn't take the hint. It passed by him faster than any woman would pass Orochimaru. "No?" The confusion in his voice was palpable.

Shit, he was so naive! This was gonna be so much fun! "That means," she said lowly, leaning closer and catching his earthly scent, "you are free to go on a date with me, lover boy."

He blinked incomprehensibly at her. "Aha?"

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand, which was a fair bit bigger than hers, "I've been confined to the stinking barracks for far too long. Show me were we can get some good stuff to eat!"

He trailed after her for a moment, still confused, before he smiled widely at her. "Oh! I know just the place!"

And suddenly he took the lead, dragging her with him. She grinned. If that place served sake, her evening was saved!

**XXXX**

* * *

Tayuya had to admit, this ramen wasn't bad. As in, it was too good to be just ramen. And they served sake. This was turning out better than she thought. Though... glancing at her date for the night, she was reminded of some ravenous animal. But she could work with that. If he, Naruto, could put this quick tongue of his to good use elsewhere, she'd be very very forgiving of his terrible table-manners.

He caught her eyes and grinned at her, a bunch of noodles hanging from his mouth. She snorted, raising her cup to him.

Scrambling to sallow the mouthful of noodles and grabbing blindly for his own cup he managed a surprisingly charming smile in response. Well, there was a noodle sticking to the side of his mouth.

Tayuya grinned, deftly plucked the noddle from his face and let it vanish in her own mouth. "Not bad," she said, chinking her cup against his, "Not bad at all."

He laughed, knocking the cup back with a lot more enthusiasm than she had expected.

Tayuya exhaled sharply as the alcohol burned down her throat. "So," she began, slamming her cup down, "What's it with you and the pink one?"

His grin twisted into a petulant frown. Damn, wasn't that guy, like, twenty? He looked like a big man child with his face like that.

"She's my teammate," he said, sullenly stabbing at his food. "And she's just-! I've been asking her out for over a decade!"

Tayuya whistled lowly, allowing herself a bit more ramen at a far more sedated pace. "A whole decade of being shot down?"

He nodded, pouting at his food. "And all that because she has a thing for that stupid other teammate of mine!"

"That Sasuke guy, hm?" she guessed. Well, it was an educated guess. She was probably going to abduct that prick sometime soon. "Sounds like a moody dick to me."

Blondie snorted, grinning at her. My, my, blue eyed and charming. "Oh he's a dick alright. Doesn't even like Sakura and thinks he's better than everyone else."

She hummed into her cup, sipping at some sake. "He's too scrawny to be better than anyone," she said, glancing sideways at him. "Unlike you, muscle man."

Maybe it was reflex, but his forearm tensed. He had gorgeous arms. Hands, too. Long _long_ fingers that looked like they could do the best _sinful_ things to her.

A light blush flushed his tanned skin and he smiled nervously at her. "Oh, uh, thanks?"

Tayuya smiled too, an easy smile only just so curving her lips, and winked at him. His innocence was adorable. She'd change that. Turning to the man behind the counter she said, "Another round of sake." She jabbed her thumb at blondie. "He's paying."

**XXXX**

* * *

"So, what's it with you and pinky?" Tayuya felt like she had asked that question before but the comfortable haze of alcohol and the warm body she was leaning against did nothing to correct her, so maybe she hadn't. Still a valid question.

Blondie sighed heavily, shifting his shoulder to better accommodate her head. Heh, that was so awfully considerate, it almost made her feel bad. "Meh," he huffed, the unholy amounts of alcohol he consumed finally arriving his in his, "She's cute, ya know? Her hair's cool."

"Ma hair's cool, too," she offered, flicking a long strand at his face.

He laughed quietly, capturing it. Maybe he wasn't that drunk just yet. "It is," he said quietly, twisting the strand between his fingers. "Not dyed, is it?"

Tayuya elbowed him. "I don't do dye, asshole."

"So you're an Uzumaki, then? Me mom had hair like that, too. At least, that's what people say." He flicked the hair back at her. "Never met her."

"Same," she said, smoothing her hair down. "Never met my dad either."

"Same," he said, grinning.

Tayuya huffed, smiling back at him. "Oh? Our misery amuses you, eh?"

He laughed harder, rattling her head on his shoulder. "Oh totally!"

"That why you Konoha assholes all look so boring all day? A big fat sob story right around the corner?" she crowed, lifting her head and her eyebrow to stare at him.

"I don't look boring!" he exclaimed. "Look!" He pointed at his shirt. "Orange! Orange ain't boring!"

"Orange's an eyesore!" she laughed. "Red's better!"

"Pink is!"

"Purple!"

"Blue!"

"Magenta!"

"What the hell is magenta?"

"Better than pink, asshole!"

"Uh... Yellow!"

"Stop it already!"

**XXXX**

* * *

It was the fourth bar, or maybe the eighth, when she decided she would have hardcore sex with blondie. Then again, she probably made that decision the moment she decided to approach him. Yeah well, him being shirtless was just affirming that.

"How's pinky saying not to those abs!" she shouted over the thrum of music, running her nails down his body.

"I don't know anymore!" he shouted back, for a second looking really sad. Then he grinned stupidly at her. "But, you know? I don't care no more! She's after Sasuke and it effing sucks!" He downed a shot he grabbed from the counter. "I don't wanna no more!"

Tayuya briefly caught a glimpse of his shirt on the head of some drunk village girl. The skank had made bedroom eyes at her date! Served her right to be blindfolded for a while!

"Well fuck her!" Tayuya declared, pressing her body up against his. It was warm, all but burning her own skin in return. "That bitch can eat her heart out!" He was her's now! Well, for the time she would stay in Konoha. Ah, that was a depressing thought. Time to drown it in alcohol and lover boy's lips!

He tasted salty from the ramen they had hours ago, mixed with the flavor of horrendously sweet drinks and cocktails. Still, shoving her tongue down his throat felt like the best damn decision she made that night. And when he grabbed her ass in return, she knew this night she was going to rock his world.

And maybe whatever he was hiding in those pants of his would rock hers.

They parted after hours. Or maybe just five seconds. Either way, that stupid and shy grin on his face all but forced her to want and corrupt him.

"Not bad," she hissed against his lips, "Let's see how you do when there's a hand in your pants."

He gasped into her mouth.

_Dayum_. _Pinky was missing out!_

Tayuya's back collided hard with the bar counter but the spreading fire in her body drowned out the instance of pain in an ocean of desire. The downside of being isolated for so long, she supposed, but the rock hard dick in her left kind of commanded her attention. Lover boy's lips on her's were wild and uncoordinated.

She pulled back for a moment, pulling his head down to lean her forehead against his. "How-," she gasped, "- is a hottie like you still so fucking innocent?"

He flushed even more than he already was. "I- I'm not innocent! I'm a ninja! I killed people!"

Tayuya rolled her eyes, biting his nose. "I'll bet money that this was your first kiss, blondie."

He couldn't meet her eyes. "It wasn't! Really!"

She narrowed her eyes, squeezing with her left hand, reminding him of where exactly it was. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Hm?"

"I mean it!" he gasped. "M-My first kiss was Sasuke, alright? It was a god damn accident over ten years ago!"

_Hah?_

She snorted, the image of the ball of sunshine and the emo overlord forcing it's way into her head, and released him from her grasp to laugh right into his shoulder. "Oh god!" she pressed out between peals of laughter. "You can't-! Be serious!"

His pout was adorable as he huffed indignantly. Still, he kept holding her close.

"An accident," he muttered into her hair. She really hoped it was. Him being gay would suck real bad at the moment.

Around them, the music was dying down, people were swaying towards the exit and some ushers were picking up dead drunks.

"Closing time, people!" someone shouted from the bar behind her.

Tayuya felt the need to slug the asshole in the face. She wasn't fucking done yet! "Fuck," she mumbled under her breath, untangling herself from lover boy just as the lights came back on. She blinked. There was a huge hickey on his neck. A grin tugged at her lips. "Nice," she commented, patting the spot.

"What?" he asked, his hand searching for something on his neck.

"Nothin'," she said, grinning, "Now let's get outa here."

"Hold up, where's my shirt?"

She cackled, grabbing his hand. "Where we're goin', you won't need it!"

Tayuya dragged him out of the club, kicked a few dead drunk civilians out of her way, and into the crisp early morning air. Damn, the sun was almost rising again. "So," she began, spinning to face him, "Where to to your place?"

**XXXX**

* * *

It was a lot cleaner than she expected, but then again... she was too drunk to look close enough. And busy. Busy with sucking the air out of blondie's lungs. He was getting better. A lot better. Which just made him all the more hot. They fell over a low coffee table and right onto a soft couch.

"Ouch," she voice flatly when she saw the concerned look on his face.

He picked himself up, leaving her on the couch.

Tayuya pouted, reaching out with both arms. "Oi," she huffed. "I wasn't finished with you yet!"

"Uhm..." He stammered something she was too dazed to hear. Was he sober already?

"Hey," she interrupted him. "Come 'ere, I'm cold." She flexed her hands, both still outstretched toward him.

Blondie visibly balked, shuffling on the spot for almost a solid minute before he finally climbed onto the couch. There wasn't a lot of space so Tayuya decided to use him as a pillow and forced him to lay down underneath.

"Better," she breathed into the crook of his neck. She peeked up at his furiously blushing face from underneath her fringe. "So you need to be dead drunk to get close to me, huh?"

He avoided her gaze. "Uhm, no-! I just-! T-There's Sakura and-"

Annoyed, Tayuya raised her head to pushing against his chin and his mouth shut. "You've got a perfectly sexy gal literally lying on your dick. So shut up about some skank that don't give you the time of the day, asshole."

Said dick twitched as she pressed her pelvis into his crotch.

He exhaled nervously in response, his mouth still pressed shut.

Tayuya huffed, lying her head back down. "Tell you what, we go on another date tomorrow and I'll show you that you don' need that pink bitch."

He laughed nervously. "B-Because red's a better color?"

She snorted in amusement. "Hah! Exactly! Red's a better color."

He was a stubborn one. And probably a bit too naive for a guy in his line of work. After all, love bites. Like, _really_ bites. But then again, looking at that bruise on his neck, so did she.

**XXXX**

* * *

She was surprised that she didn't wake up alone. Then again, it would have been pretty hard for him to crawl out from underneath her. What woke her, though, was his erection pocking her stomach. So first thing's first, she smirked smugly.

"That happy to wake up under me, huh?"

"Ah, uh-!" He stammered some half backed excuse but shut up quickly enough when she ground her hips against him. Ah, maybe he wasn't the only one to wake up horny. It felt a little too good to stop just like that so Tayuya repeated the motion a few times, allowing a low moan to rumble in her throat.

She heard him inhale sharply at that. Gods, he was so awfully innocent! She laughed, stopping, albeit reluctantly. "Relax," she whispered throatily against his bare skin, "Wouldn't want you to cream your pants." Same could be said for her, but he didn't need to know that.

She lifted her head, sleepily taking in his face. He smiled embarrassingly at her, blushing adorably. "I said: relax," she repeated. "I would have been mad if you wouldn't have been hard, 'cause _that_ would just have been a small dick move." She almost laughed at her own joke. There was definitely some alcohol left in her system.

"Uhm, okay?"

Groaning, she pushed herself up and found herself staring at his bare upper body for a moment. His face was perhaps a bit boyish, but fucking hell! That body of his was most definitely not. "I don't think," she drawled, dragging her nails down his torso, "you can imagine how much I wanna ride you right now." She bent down tho hiss into his ear. "Until I can see stars in daylight, lover boy."

He swallowed audibly, blushing an unthinkable shade of red.

"Mh," she hummed, arriving at his waistband, just between her legs. "Maybe you can." She tucked a finger underneath but just before he could squawk in protest, she hopped off him, albeit a bit unsteadily and more than just a bit reluctantly.

"Well," she sighed, stretching her sore muscles. "You ruined my underwear. Two things: Tomorrow evening I'll meet you here for another date and; there won't be any panties to ruin."

Her piece said, Tayuya stalked out of the apartment, but not without a sinful sway in her hips and a sultry wink over the shoulder. She barely heard his hoarse cry of, "O-Okay!"

**XXXX**

* * *

"Where have you even been?"

Tayuya rolled here eyes, slamming the door of the hotel room shut.

"What the fuck is it to you, Kin?" she growled at the younger kunoichi.

Kin, the only other kunoichi with hair as long as her own, and her pathetic team had failed miserably in infiltrating the chunin exam, already eliminated in the second part. Ever since, all they did was wait around and annoy the living daylight out of her. Thankfully her two idiot teammates weren't around, otherwise Tayuya would have blown a gasket.

"Lord Orochimaru told us to-"

"Shut up!" Tayuya spat at her. "In case you forgot, you superstitious bitch, I report directly to Lord Orochimaru! What I do and what I don't is none of your fucking business and you if you don't wanna get killed right the fuck now, you better crawl back under the stone you came from or so help me I will quarter you alive!"

The frustration was coiling hot in her gut so instead of waiting for some fucking apology, Tayuya brusquely brushed past Kin and up the stairs to her small room on the third floor, where she would thankfully be alone for some time. Having her own room, shabby and cold as it was, came with being one of Orochimaru's bodyguards, however little she had wanted that.

Kill or be killed.

She liked the simple sort of things, direct and straight to the point. But... she could have easily lived without that experience.

"Ah, and I didn't even get laid today," she sighed, flopping onto her cold bed. That was almost new. Usually she didn't even bother with guys that she couldn't have fun with at the drop of a hat.

Something about Blondie was a bit different though. Somehow she felt like she needed to put a lot more work into him, and that it would be pretty rewarding. Maybe it was because he was so adorable. Or maybe it was his chiseled body. It couldn't be anything else. Not that he was so... nice. She didn't like nice.

...

Tayuya wiggled out of her tunic and dragged the covers up to her chin. Shit, she missed how warm he was. Well, she could remedy that tomorrow.

**XXXX**

* * *

The next day she was early. Like, really early. About two hours early and even that only when she squinted at a clock. Oh, who was she kidding? It was not even an hour past noon and Tayuya already found herself knocking at his door. He didn't take long to answer, almost like he had expected her early, and smiled brightly at her.

"Missed me?" she said with a smirk, not giving him a chance to question why in the world she was about seven hours early.

He blushed almost immediately. "Uhm, yeah."

Damn, for all this cuteness she'd grow a heart before she knew it.

"You're, uh, a bit early," he noted.

And while he did that, shuffling on the spot, Tayuya noted that he was shirtless. Why, in the midday sun, he looked even more delectable. "Nice shirt," she said absently, letting herself in.

She watched him scramble after her, nervously searching for a shirt. He found one, of course. And, of course, it was orange. Somehow she felt the need to roll her eyes at it. "Don't you have anything besides orange?" she decided to ask.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I mean, I've got my uniforms and all."

That was a no if she ever heard one. "That decides it," she declared, grabbing his hand. "We are going shopping."

"We are what now?"

Tayuya barely let him enough time to grab his wallet before she dragged him out of the door and down to the street. Somehow... holding his hand was nice. So she kept it. So, hand in hand, they sauntered down to the busy market. Tayuya had passed by here often enough, so she knew that they sold clothes, too. That and awesome tomatoes. The first stall she dragged him to was on of the biggest around. Everything from tunics to these weird, modern jeans-things hung from the wooden roofing. Some smelled strongly of chemicals so she didn't so much as look at them.

"Uh, what exactly are we looking for?" Blondie asked after a while, skeptically eyeing the button down shirt Tayuya was inspecting while simultaneously ignoring the stall owner, who tried to ask of her what she wanted.

Tayuya smiled over her shoulder at him. "Something red!" she stated.

"No orange?"

"No orange," she affirmed, nodding sagely. "Red will go better with my hair."

He obviously doubted that but wisely said nothing.

Tayuya didn't remember the last time she had been shopping with anyone. According to Naruto, neither did he, but she could already have guessed that by looking at his wardrobe. Something she had yet to actually do, but she was trusting her instincts here.

"So why orange?" she asked while she held a blue - red was sparse in this stall - shirt against his chest.

He blushed, mostly because her other hand was exploring his abs under the cover of the shirt, clearing his throat. "Oh, uhm, one of my teachers at the academy way back when used to go shopping with me." Tayuya spotted some real hard melancholy in his voice. "He gifted me an orange jumpsuit, which was the first gift I ever got. And it stuck, I guess."

"He was your ninja instructor right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, he-" His voice suddenly jumped an octave when she dragged her nails down to his waist, "-H-he was," he confirmed shakily.

Tayuya grinned, stepping closer. She somehow liked his smell. Which was strange, because Tayuya mostly hated the bodily odor of just about everyone. "He was trying to get you killed, huh? Wearing orange as a ninja..." She huffed, bringing her face as close to his as the height difference allowed, her eyelashes tickling his jaw. "Good thing you survived, lover boy."

"I-I think so, too," he rasped. His face as good as on fire.

With a small laugh, Tayuya stepped back. "Well, blue is kinda your color. Goes well with the eyes." She flicked the shirt at him, nailing him unexpectedly in the face. She snorted. "Try it on."

He fumbled for a second before he managed to pull the fabric off his face. "H-Here?"

"Do you see a changing room anywhere, blondie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Come on, get that shirt off and the other on."

Apparently, he wasn't much of an exhibitionist when there was no booze involved. She watched him reluctantly pull his orange shirt over his head. It had been a tad wide, the blue one, however, would probably fit like a second skin. Tayuya noticed a few of the other customers, mostly some hoes, stare at her _meal_, so she put both hands on blondie's shoulders the moment the shirt was down his head and kissed him before he could so much as blink at her.

Now that there was no alcohol in either of them, she could thoroughly enjoy the way his entire body suddenly heat up with a probably very visible blush. For two seconds he didn't dare move, but her tongue pushing forward spurred him to action at last. Still a but clumsy, but at least he wasn't drooling all over her.

She pulled back with hooded eyes and an easy smile. "Not bad," she whispered.

He swallowed hard, visibly fighting to keep his composure. "N-Neither were you."

_Hah_! Was he trying to be suave with her? "I was talking about the shirt."

"Oh! Uh... me too?"

Wow, this was simply too much fun. And they had't even fucked yet. Something was wrong with this situation, but that somehow bothered her a lot less than she thought it should.

**XXXX**

* * *

"How'd you know such a fancy ass bistro?" Tayuya asked, picking at the ridiculously frilly tea cloth that covered the highly polished wood of the table they sat at. The building had looked innocent enough from the outside but the amount of frill and lace, white cloth and red satin that adorned the inside of the small bistro was nausea inducing.

Blondie, even in that deliciously tight fitting shirt of his, looked terribly out of place. He responded with a shrug, smiling uneasily as they waited for their order. "I dunno," he said, glancing over his shoulder, towards the doors. "Just kinda stumbled in here once. And... uh..."

"And what?"

"T-Thought Sakura might like it."

Right. That name left a sour taste in her mouth. And she hadn't even said it! Tayuya's disparaging comment died on her tongue when the waitress placed a plate with an assortment of pastries on the table in between them. Tayuya hissed under her breath when the skank took an extra second just to try and look flirtatiously at her date. "That's _enough_."

The waitress giggled. "No need to be jealous, love. Enjoy. The food, too."

Tayuya sneered after her retreating form. "I will, but not the damn food!"

The waitress giggled again and winked at her. Somehow Tayuya felt like throwing a tart with a kunai in it at the woman. Thoroughly miffed, Tayuya chewed on one of the tiny cakes, a chocolate one. She sourly noted that it was too good to throw at the stupid waitress. Sighing, she flicked a bit of chocolate glaze at blondie, right as he opened his mouth to say something.

He coughed violently, eyes wide in surprise.

Tayuya smiled, lips thinning to keep herself from laughing.

"You have amazing aim!" he exclaimed, between a cough and a laugh.

"Mhm," she hummed, "My ass is pretty amazing, too, but you already know that." Leaning over the table, she whispered, "Had your hand full already, didn't ya?"

Blondie exhaled shakily, his mouth dropping open as his face steadily reddened to the point where he looked severely sunburned. He averted his eyes, stuffing a cake into his mouth, mumbling something inaudible.

Tayuya's smile stretched a tad wider. "I'll take that as a _Yes_," she said, her left had coming up to swipe a bit of cream from the corner of his mouth. Blonide's eyes tracked her finger all the way back to her mouth, lingering on her lips.

Satisfied, Tayuya stole a cake from his plate. He didn't even noticed. She doubted that that pink extra had that kind of effect on him. That chick could eat her heart out, Tayuya was going to keep him.

**XXXX**

* * *

Somehow he had convinced her to return to that ramen bar for dinner. Sustenance was something different but she could deal with some noodles anytime. Tonight, though, that would include lover boy's.

They had been talking the whole way here, which was halfway across the village, and Tayuya came to the understanding that blondie's life was some kind of shit show.

"But why would he ask some teensy tiny brat to steal the scroll?" she asked, brows furrowed. "Wasn't he a grown ass chunin or something?"

He shrugged, his hand brushing hers for the tenth time that evening and it disturbed her how increasingly aware she was of it. "I figured that the old man already knew he was gunning for it."

Tayuya hummed thoughtfully. "Consider me impressed," she said, "He used you, didn't he?"

Blondie's stride slowed, just a pace. "I, uh, I guess," he said after a moment. "But I did get to be a ninja in the end, sooo... All that ends well, huh?" He smiled brightly at her.

She snorted, lightly elbowing him. "You are just one big ball of sunshine and rainbows, aren't ya?"

He laughed, bumping back into her. "I guess. But life would be awfully depressing otherwise, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, just imagine being turned down every other day by some pink haired gal with not tits to speak of and not praising the sun whenever it rises."

"Hey!" he huffed indignantly. "Sakura has-!" He stopped himself. "Uhm, she's a good person!"

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "_A good person_," she echoed mockingly. "Yeah, right. So that's why she doesn't care for what you feel for her? Man, I must be some kind of ultra bitch then! Maybe I should just start giving a rats ass about other people as well!" Oh wait, she mostly did already. Then again, no one could hold it against her that she hated absolutely everyone associated with Orochimaru.

He looked truly stricken for a moment before he shrugged it off. "She'll come around!" he said cheerfully. "Once she agrees to go on a date wit me!"

Tayuya's appetite all but disappeared. She would never have claimed to be the sensitive kind, emotionally that is, but gods above... it stung. Really stung. She wasn't stupid, not by a long shot, so she knew that she shouldn't care about this as much as she was. Being jealous over him was stupid. She would fucking invade his village in the foreseeable future.

Her pace slowed considerably and her dislike for being Orochimaru's underling rose exponentially. Her hand wandered to the mark on her neck on it's own accord, where it was hidden just under her shirt. Tayuya felt the need to claw at it, like she had done so many times before, but restraint herself. Grimacing once, she caught up to blondie.

He was looking at her. There was something different in his eyes, something she couldn't place, but it disappeared in his cheerful smile moments later. She elbowed him again and they reached the ramen stall not long thereafter.

**XXXX**

* * *

She had eaten way too much. Tayuya silently cursed herself. And that ramen chef! That stuff had no right to be as good as it was! And, well, she needed something more in her stomach than some cakes to counter all the fucking sake she was drinking. Somehow this dinner thing had turned into a eating competition because Tayuya was angry, and when she was angry, she ate. A lot. Almost as fast as lover boy and when he casually mentioned that "_Sakura would never eat like that_" she slapped him with her chopsticks and did her utmost to eat more than him while simultaneously drinking him under the counter.

Safe to say, she lost miserably.

Tayuya could pride herself with an iron stomach, really. But a stomach coming apart at the seams, all but inflated with alcohol, could have been steel if it wanted to. In the end, she felt sick. The last cup she downed with a derisive snort was about eight too many and that was about the last thing she remembered up to this point.

The next thing she knew was waking up on lover boy's couch to an all too familiar feeling. The asshole had slapped a sobering seal onto her stomach! Tayuya despised the feeling of the alcohol suddenly vanishing from her system, evaporating into the seal. And it was always accompanied by a killer headache, even though it would only last for a few seconds.

With a groan, she felt for the tag on her stomach and tore it off. "God dammit!" she hissed, rubbing her aching temples. Cracking an eye open, she found blondie kneel in front of her, nervously avoiding her eye. "You could have at east gotten me naked."

"I wouldn't-!" he stammered, rising to his feet, but Tayuya caught his shirt before he could get away.

She pulled him down, her forehead against his. "We skipped a few steps," she whispered, the headache already subsiding, "But you've got me on your couch again and I'm sure you remember what I told you yesterday."

He swallowed audibly. "Y-Yesterday?"

"No panties."

His eyes widened, reflexively flickering downwards. She smiled widely, drawing her knees up onto the couch. His body burned under her fingers.

"Forget about her," she whispered. "She's had her chance. Now..." She slipped out of her shirt with ease. "Now it's my turn."

She held his gaze the entire time, for every millimeter she moved closer. He didn't shy away, in fact, something in those deep blue eyes drew her in, even in the dim light provided from a lamp on the coffee table. When she wrapped her arms around him, his hands dug into her hair and for Tayuya it sealed the deal. There would be no sleeping whatsoever tonight.

**XXXX**

* * *

It was marginally better to wake up in a bed, next to a warm body at that, than in her empty hotel room. Aside from the exhaustion that still lingered in her bones, Tayuya felt great. Waking up at noon, leisurely studying the body she was sleeping on... Not too bad.

"Say," she mumbled sleepily. "Don't you ever work?"

"Hm?" he hummed into the crown of her hair. "I do?" He shifted, his arm running up her bare back until his hand rested on her shoulder. "I mean... I'm on leave until the finals." He shifted again, his erection away from her, she noticed. "Then I'm on guard detail for the Kage."

Tayuya's hand froze on her way to his groin. Her stomach felt leaden all of a sudden. "Really?" she asked sleepily, though she was wide awake. In fact, she felt like she had to puke.

Guard detail for the Kage? There was a plan. A plan Orochimaru made to get rid of the Hokage. And it didn't involve any of his guards surviving. Not only that, but it would involve _Tayuya _disposing of them.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly, drawing her closer. The amount of _actual_ guilt she felt crushed her like a physical weight. "The old man bothered me for ages but, you know, that's what I'm supposed to do since I made it to ANBU."

He was what? ANBU? This guy? She snorted. "You are not an ANBU," she said, tilting her head to stare up at him. "ANBU aren't so _wimpy_."

He gasped. "I'm not wimpy!"

"You aren't a bad shag," Tayuya said, "But you are a damn wimp."

He let his head fall back into the pillow with a huff, but she could still see his ears redden.

"Look," he huffed, raising his shoulder from the mattress. She blinked owlishly at the tattoo on his upper arm. How had she missed that? With a petulant pout, he blew air into her face. Tayuya huffed, flicking his forehead.

She didn't manage to smile though. If this invasion would go through... Somehow, Tayuya didn't think she could stab him in the back if she spent any more time around him. It sucked, but she would have to find a new pastime.

**XXXX**

* * *

Only that he didn't leave her alone.

He stumbled upon her in the library of all places. And of course he was accompanying that pink haired bitch. Tayuya's mood almost soured the milk in her tea. Somehow he immediately turned to look directly at her, smiling widely. He abandoned pinky at the counter and jogged over to her.

"Hey!" he greeted cheerfully and before she could sniff dismissively at him, he leaned over the table, gently cupped her chin, and kissed her.

Tayuya had steeled herself for something like that so that she could slap his shit if it ever came this far, but when his warm lips melded against hers, her resolve crumbled away like a card house in a tornado. She rose a bit out of her seat, grasping at his shirt to get more out of the kiss, and finally pulled him entirely over the table into a longing embrace.

Fine, so maybe she had become really _really_ attached to him. The added bonus of this was that she could see pinky gape at them over his shoulder, so she purposefully let her hands wader to grope everything within arm's length. She noted that the girl turned an amazing shade of red but when he lightly bit her lip, Tayuya forgot entirely about that.

_Well_, she told herself thought the wonderful haze, _if there ever was a prime time to defect, it was probably now._

Reluctantly pulling her lips away from him, she grinned. "Getting bold, are we?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Missed you," he said.

Tayuya rolled her eyes, still smiling. Like some puppy! "Bold's alright," she said, "But I'm bolder." And so she proceeded to worm her way into his pants.

She never had sex in a library before, and it probably would have been pretty fucking awesome, if not for pinky furiously interrupting them. Fine. Defecting first, sex later.

"Oi, lover boy," she whispered into his ear, "I think I need a word with that old man of yours."

**XXXX**

* * *

"Was everything you told us the truth?"

The Hokage was intimidating. _Really_ intimidating. But it didn't even come close to Orochimaru's terror inducing smiles and hissing. So Tayuya thought she did pretty well. Until the ANBU suddenly put her in chains.

Five minutes after she had told these fuckers of their certain doom, giving them the chance to fucking do something about it, she had ended up in prison.

And blondie had just stood there, wearing that stupid fox mask. He hadn't even looked at her.

"Mission successful," was the last thing she heard from blondie before the doors closed. And it chilled her to the bone.

_Mission_. A _mission_. "A mission," she repeated to herself as she was lead down the stairs of the tower. She didn't say a word after that, utterly silent all the way into her prison cell. She felt strangely numb, even though she wanted to be furious. She felt... disappointment. In blondie, of course, but mostly in herself, really. She scoffed, letting her head fall back against the steel door they had slammed shut behind her. How could she have been so foolish? His smile... every laugh and grin... Had it all been fake? Maybe her skills at reading people were a lot worse than she thought.

Tayuya sighed. Well, at least this way, she wasn't going to die anytime soon. Or experimented with. A wry smile stretched her lips. She'd never thought to be glad to end up in prison.

Because this way she would never have to see his face again.

... Even if she very much wanted to.

**XXXX**

* * *

Her wish wouldn't be granted. Not a day of silently staring at the naked walls, his masked face appeared in the door.

She scowled at him. "Got your date with that pink bitch yet, asshole? Bet you have a lot of time, now that you're done with playing me for a fucking fool." Tayuya strained her jaw to hold back a snarl. "Came to rub it in?"

He didn't say a word. After a moment he reached up and took off his mask. She couldn't tell if it was sincere - she wasn't sure anymore - but he looked terribly sad. "I... know you might not believe me," he said quietly, hoarsely, "But you will get out of here soon. As a free woman."

Tayuya threw her head back, laughing bitterly. "Oh?" she mocked. "And what'd I have to do for that? Suck you off? Spill some more information? Fuck you!"

He grimaced. "I don't-!" He shook his head. "No, you... You are free to go the day after the invasion has been stopped."

She didn't respond. She didn't believe him. Scoffing scornfully, she turned her back on him. "Leave."

There was silence for a minute. After a shuddering exhale, the door closed softly.

**XXXX**

* * *

Tayuya lost track of time in there. Not that she did much to avoid it. She was feeling far too stupid to bother. But after a few days, there was a lot of noise coming from beyond the walls. Screams and shouts, explosions, the floor shaking. The invasion had obviously begun. Tayuya buried her head under the pillow. She didn't need to listen to this. And while she was _maybe_ even a bit relieved not to take part in it, she was still hurt over her situation. A situation she was in because for once in her life she had decided to keep someone close.

"Never trust anyone," she hissed at herself. Not even the adorable blonde one. Because those assholes sell you out sooner or later.

The ruckus outside lasted almost a whole day. Tayuya might have imagined it, but she thought she heard the roar of something huge out there. And nothing Orochimaru could summon would howl so terrifyingly.

She wondered, as it died down, if the old Hokage had survived. While she told him about Orochimaru's plan, she'd been foolish enough to imagine what it would be like to work under him. To work alongside blondie, rib pinky all day and scoff at the Uchiha every fifteen minutes like clockwork. She had imagined, dreamed, really, to have a semi normal life.

Well, what a fucking disappointment.

Then again, she wasn't dead. Tayuya was reasonably certain that Orochimaru's plan hadn't included a way for the Sound Four to make it out alive. Because how in the world were they supposed to pass every single ANBU black ops that would have waited for them outside of the barrier? Yeah, no. Tayuya reasoned that this was still much preferred. However long she would have to spend in here was all time spent away from the fucking snake. She could live with that.

But it didn't lessen the hurt, the bitter taste in her mouth didn't sweeten. "Fucking blondes."

**XXXX**

* * *

The day after the invasion audibly ended, her cell door opened. Tayuya had half expected blondie to be there, but it was some chick with purple hair instead. She was dragged out of her bed and before the Hokage before the sun had even fully risen, blinking tiredly at him.

"You're alive," she observed.

The old man chuckled. "Indeed." He took a drag of his pipe, so deep that he must have inhaled the fire burning in it. "And that is owed to you, however willing that was in the end."

Tayuya's listless expression pulled back into a frown. "Yeah," she all but spat. "However, aye."

He ignored her, probably better this way. "As you've been informed, you are free to go. You can either remain in the village or leave it once and for all." A comment died in her throat as he regarded her with a piercing stare. "Though that is but a plea from my chosen successor. One I have doubts about following."

His future successor had-? Wait, hold up! "Are you not letting me go?"

"Oh, I am," the old man puffed out with some smoke. "You are granted amnesty for your alliances with Orochimaru and whatever else me might come across in the future. However, I would ask of you to join Konoha's ranks."

She scowled at him. "And why would I want that? Should the prison stay sweeten the deal or some shit?"

The Hokage smiled at her, like one would smile upon a simple child. "You were not put into prison for any sort of crime, young lady. You were put in prison so no spy of Orochimaru's could simply assume you to be a traitor. Had I died in battle, Orochimaru would have lived and you would surely have died before we could hope to deal with you."

She scoffed. "So I'm to believe that-" Tayuya blinked. "You... Did you...? 'Would have lived'?" Her disbelief showed clearly on her face. "Are you trying to tell me that the fucking snake is dead?"

"So it appears," he said diplomatically, "Though we cannot show a body as proof. One of my ANBU has, in a spectacular display of wrath, reduced Orochimaru - and a sizable patch of forest - into nothing but ashes."

Behind Tayuya, someone coughed nervously. She turned, hadn't even noticed the whole row of ANBU that was standing on each side of the door. One of them, with the stupid fox mask, was blondie. Predictably, his ears were almost crimson in color.

"You're kidding me," she said, still staring at him.

"I- uh, it was an accident," he stammered, ducking his head.

"An accident!?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "You killed motherfucking Orochimaru on _accident_?!"

"I his defense," a ANBU with silver hair to blondie's left spoke up, "Orochimaru was taunting him."

"Quiet," the Hokage said, but it somehow lacked the commanding undertone. "As it is, Orochimaru is dead and I intend not only to leave you to be free, but reward you as well. After all, had you not revealed Orochimaru's plan in such detail to us, I would not be here today." He took a deep drag from his pipe again. "Is there anything you'd wish for?"

Tayuya finally managed to tear her eyes from blondie. That asshole had-! Mother of-! She swallowed. "Something I wish for?"

The Hokage nodded.

She turned back to blondie. "I want to hit him."

The silver haired ANBU snorted, but remained unmoving.

The Hokage chuckled, evidently not truly surprised. "My, what an unusual request. Why, as long as you don't injure him too badly-"

"Hey!" blondie protested.

"So I won't get sacked for hitting him?"

The Hokage humored her with a dramatic sigh. "I think I can overlook it this once."

Tayuya, with the eeriest of smiles she had learned from Orochimaru, turned to blondie. "I can live with that."

The ANBU that had previously stood in line, had taken a few big steps away from their blonde comrade, who stood rooted on the spot, his hands moving about nervously where he pressed them against his sides. He looked like he wanted to bolt for the door.

"B-Begging to leave, Lord Hokage!" he stammered out, eyes fixated on Tayuya as she slowly approached him.

The old Hokage hummed thoughtfully, obviously amused. When Tayuya was almost within arm's length of Naruto, he nodded. "Granted, Fox."

As fast as the wind, he bolted out of the door, loudly shouting "I'm sorry! Don't hit me!"

Tayuya chased after him, smiling widely. "Get back here so I can return the favor!"

He was a lot faster than her, so by the time she had left the tower, she could no longer see him. Tayuya stopped in front of the tower gates, scowling down the street. He wouldn't have gone too far. "Alright, come here already! You owe me!"

After a brief moment of silence, which a lot of villagers took to stare confusedly at her, one of the two guards that stood to either side of her suddenly dispelled a henge, revealing him to be none other than blondie himself, doing his best not to meet her eyes. The guard on the other side was visibly trying not to laugh, so Tayuya hissed at him.

"Get the fuck off before I shove my foot down your throat!"

Snickering into his hand, the guard turned around to return to the tower. Tayuya meanwhile approached blondie, who had yet to lift his eyes from the ground. Tayuya would have lied if she claimed that she weren't angry with him. She was. _Really_. The dull pain of being used and thrown away was still there but even she had figured out that that wasn't what really happened.

To vent some of her anger, Tayuya kicked blondie's shin. _Hard_. He, however, hardly flinched, but she had expected as much. That guy had apparently _accidentally_ killed Orochimaru.

The thought made her _randy_.

...

Maybe she was just a tad odd that way.

"Eyes up here," she grunted, forcing his head up with her hand.

Though he didn't struggle against her, his eyes immediately darted off to the side, looking anywhere but up. Tayuya smirked, caressing his jaw. "So," she all but purred, "You think you get to lead me on, put me into fucking jail and then bail out on me~? _Hmmm~?_ That it~?"

"N-No? I mean, yes? _No_?" His eyes darted to meet hers but immediately looked away again, his face heating under her touch.

"Exactly," she said happily. "You don't." She lightly patted the side of his face. He flinched so violently as if he had been hit by a lightning strike. Tayuya's grin widened. "Nervous?"

"A bit," he pressed out, finally meeting her stare for more than just a second. "And... I'm sorry."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry, huh? Sorry for what?"

Blondie blinked confusedly at her. "Wha-? Uh, for.. the prison thing? And, uh, lying to you?"

She nodded, eyes still narrowed. "Yeah, the prison thing sucked, asshole." He flinched again as she hissed at him. "So you lied to me, too? Wrapping me around you god damn long fingers just to fuck the information right out of me?" She tried to keep the venom out of her voice but failed pathetically. It hurt far more than she was willing to admit.

"NO!" he all but shouted, "I didn't-! I mean... I.. it was a mission alright, but I..." He stared at her feet. "I really really, uhm... l-liked you and almost forgot that I was supposed to find out something from you!"

She arched her eyebrow at him. "You were ordered to approach me and forgot why?" She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I wasn't ordered to approach you specifically," he mumbled, eyes tracing the movement of her hand against the side of his face. "I just thought that... you know..."

"That I'm some easy whore?"

"No!" he denied vehemently, grabbing her hand from his face, holding it tightly. Tayuya hated that she liked the way he clutched onto her hand. Traitorous heart of hers... "That's your fault anyways! You-! I mean, I hadn't even figured out how to talk to one of the sound people when you dragged me away on a date already!"

She smirked at him. "You act as if you protested much."

He blushed. "Uhm no, didn't really... protest at all." He shook his head. "Listen, I never wanted to put you on the spot! I hadn't planned on getting involved with you, or so awfully attached!"

Tayuya felt her heartbeat spike and pulled him closer by the hand. "So I was just so fucking unlucky that you were the guy with a mission, huh?" And, of course, god damned unlucky that she had been in Orochi-pedo's clutches. Ah, that reminded her that the fucker was dead. Today wasn't a bad day in Tayuya's book. Still, there were ways to make it even better...

"Yes!" he agreed, nodding vigorously.

Tayuya stepped closer again, so close that she could feel his breath tickle her skin. "And what if, let's say, I hadn't been one of Orochimaru's minions and you wouldn't have had to get some information out of me... where would that leave us?"

"Uh-"

"Fucking like crazy animals, yes," she cut in, smirking widely.

He visibly strained to not make a face, but the blush darkened by several shades, going from rosy to sunbrunt in seconds.

"I could deal with that," she said, "And, you know, I just noticed... Orochmaru's dead, yes? That means I'm no minion of his and you don't have a mission no more. So you know what we should be doing right now, yeah?"

He licked his lips, blue eyes staring resolutely into her own brown ones.

"Mhm~," she purred, getting close enough to lean against him, "I knew you'd like that, lover boy. And I was kinda unable to relief _any_ kind of stress 'cause someone thought it would be funny to put me in jail. You gotta make up for that."

He nodded vigorously, his hands already on her hips.

"But I could do with some ramen first," she whispered against his lips, just shy of kissing him, before spinning on her heel, out of his grasp, and began walking down the street, leaving him behind.

After about twenty steps, she thew his still standing form a look over her shoulder. "You coming?" she called, "I don't bite, you know? Not _now_, that is..."

Tayuya saw his face heat up once more before he jogged to catch up with her. "Good boy," she praised with a wide grin, grabbing his hand. "Still gonna bite you later. You know, to make up. And out. And a lot of hot sex. Gonna have you scream my name so the neighbors know what's up."

Tayuya loved the way he awkwardly agreed, very aware of the stares they received from the passersby. Halfway to the ramen stand, she suddenly remembered something. "Oi, lover boy," she began, squeezing his hand. "If you're ever asking pinky out for a date again, I'mma bite your dick off, alright?"

He coughed violently, sputtering incoherently before he offered a weak and embarrassed smile "I, uh, hand't planned on it."

"Good, good" she nodded, "You're mine now and I don't need no flat chested girly to get her badly manicured hands on your fine ass."

The blush wouldn't subside form his face until after they got to the ramen stand. And then she renewed it by having him feed her.

**XXXX**

* * *

So, apparently, lover boy could bite, too. Once he figured out that the spot on her neck - where her mark was fading from - was ridiculously sensitive, he had turned Tayuya's earlier declaration against her, and now it was her screaming his name all through the building.

"Ngh!" She barely stifled another outcry in lover boy's neck. He was getting far too good at pushing her buttons. Or biting them, really. And making her cum her brains out. Fancy that. She got one deep breath in before he was sucking it right out of her again. She might have created a maniac.

With a lot more effort than she expected, Tayuya pulled back, breathing heavily and staring at blondie's flushed face and the hungry look in his eyes. She smirked at him. "You still taste like ramen, for fuck's sake."

"You, too," he returned breathlessly, his hands ceaselessly working their way all over her body, finding new spots to tease, new spots to drive her mad.

"Don't say that," she grunted as he moved underneath her, "after eating my pussy, dipshit."

He barely even blushed before he pulled her back into a searing hot kiss. Who would have thought? Lover boy was a real beast in the sheets. Lucky her~!

**XXXX**

* * *

After what felt like days, Tayuya had worked through all of her stress. That and just about every room in lover boy's apartment, now officially theirs. In hindsight it was a tad crazy. If not just stupid. Now that she had this awesome shot at a new, sex and cuddle filled life, Tayuya had actually considered not becoming a shinobi.

"So what'd you do instead?" Naruto asked her over dinner.

She was still coming to terms with the fact that he was a ridiculously good cook, so it took her a few seconds longer to answer. "Dunno," she hummed, lazily poking at his feet with hers under the table. "I'm not that bad of a musician. Pretty sure I saw a concert hall down the road of Ichiraku's. My mom was a concert musician before she had me. At least, that's what Orocimaru had filed away about her."

He nodded, blushing as her foot traveled up his leg and thigh. "That, uh, sounds pretty cool, actually. I know you play the flute, pretty damn well at that."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I never played when you were around."

He smiled sheepishly, crossing his legs. Killjoy. "Well, it was my mission to know stuff about you. But I kinda only once actually trailed you, 'cause any time else you were with me anyways."

"True that," she muttered to herself. "And what about you?" she asked, leaning back in her chair to get her foot into his lap. "What would you have done if not become a ninja?"

He blinked. "Uhm, never thought about it," he said. "Never really had a choice, you know. Not with the fox sealed in me and all that."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, think now, for fuck's sake. Anything you would have liked to do aside from murdering S-Rank Shinobi and seducing hot redheads?"

He coughed and looked away blushing. "Uh... Well, I..." His fingers nervously danced over her foot, keeping it from her intended target. "I mean, I'm not bad of a gardener. Maybe... cook? A craftsman of some kind?" His blue eyes snapped back to her. "A father?"

She smirked at him. "I'm not pregnant, dispshit. Not yet, that is."

He grinned nervously at her. "So you... would...?"

"I'd have your kiddies alright," she laughed. "As long as you name them. I totally suck at naming things." Leaning back in her chair, she removed her foot from his lap. "I had this lil' mouse once. Was a frequent visitor in my cell and the solitary chamber. Personally I think she liked the taste of me blood and all, but I didn't much care for that. Anyways, I named the lil' bugger Cat."

"Cat? As in... the animal?"

"So you gotta name them kids, 'cause I ain't risking my spawn having some stupid harebrained idea of a laughable name. Like, who the fuck decided to name their kid Orochimaru? Could have been me, I tell you."

He nodded slowly. "Well, uhm, Okay."

She could see the massive smile he was trying to hide pull on his lips. It pulled on her's too, after all. Fuck, that was sappy. Now she needed some hard and dirty sex to feel normal again.

After all, one must have balance in life and all that shit.

**XXXX**

* * *

Getting a rise out of pinky was easy. Almost too easy. One just had to mention her too-tiny-to-be-even-called-that tits and the fun began. And doing that in front of the Uchiha princeling made it all even better, because she obviously had a magnanimous crush on the emo turd.

"So... do you even wear a bra or is it that you slap a band aid on your nipples?"

Tayuya could see that pinky was trying her hardest not to react, but she glanced at the Uchiha at least thrice before she managed to move on. "No," pinky said, her voice strained.

_Ah, music!_

"Uhu," Tayuya hummed, peeking over the sheet music she was studying. "But where do they even sell them so tiny? Custom made, perhaps?"

Out from the corner of her eye, she saw the Uchiha's brow twitch. She grinned. Damn, she should have come to Konoha a lot earlier. The people here were so damn easy!

"Don't you have to be somewhere else?" pinky hissed at her.

"I have at least-" She flipped a few pages. "- eighty seven bars of rest left before I need to play again. And Naruto ain't back with my soda yet."

Pinky groaned, leaning her head onto the backrest of the empty chair in front of her. "Why did I come here!?"

"You insisted it was polite," the Uchiha supplied.

Tayuya snorted, looking up and over at the opera that was happening down below. For almost ten minutes now, the entire pit had been empty and all the musicians were either backstage or mingling with the stage hands. The people here weren't too bad and the conductor had decided to allow her to partake in the opera tonight to prove herself. The piece was utterly and mindbogglingly boring and the actors had been monologuing for ages at this point, but Tayuya took the chance.

"Well," she began, "my part's gonna be over before the next damn scene change. No need to take the next four hours of the story of Shin Kha, the man that invented pottery."

Who came up with that and why it was so well visited, Tayuya had no idea. But she could deal with starting small. When Naruto handed her the soda, she made fun of pinky one last time, tasted the lemonade of Naruto's lips and elbowed the Uchiha before going back down.

She fucking killed her part and got the job officially.

Almost exactly nine months after that evening, she gave birth to her first child, a strapping baby boy, blonde like the father. Her delirious name choice had been Boruto. Thankfully her husband of three weeks had the presence of mind, despite his broken hand, to hinder anyone from noting that down.

In the end her first child was named Kazuko and Tayuya couldn't have been happier with it.


End file.
